Healing Bonds
by A-Dash-of-Red-Bean-Paste
Summary: He never meant to stay with her this long, and the thought of leaving her never crossed his mind. His golden light in the darkness. IchiHime, AU
1. Chapter 1

_ What is one grain_

_ Of sand in the desert?_

_ One grain amongst the storm?_

•

•

•

•

Sandstorm. This was possibly the worst fucking sandstorm he had ever been in. He, of course, being the only person stupid enough to keep walking through this sandy, windy hell.

_I bet _that _midget is laughing her ass off..._

He scowled and tugged his scarf up over his nose, the long ends of its simple stitching whipping wildly behind him over his broad shoulders. The already torturous wind picked up in speed and pressure, sending uncountable amounts of sand pelting towards him, almost painfully against his tan skin. He gritted his teeth, squinting his eyes as he pressed on against the wind and sand.

_Dammit...Dammit!_

_"_Tensaaa!" the man shouted, shielding his mouth as best he could, even though his scarf covered most of it. His chocolate gazed darted around frantically, in search of anything other than flying sand, but was only blinded by the thickening storm.

And as much as he hated to admit it...

He was lost.

_Shit..._

And now he had lost his donkey as well. His ticket to a better life.

Hell, he was surprised he managed to get this far without riding the damned thing, not that it would've helped him anyway.

He cursed under his breath, trudging forward with renewed determination. As if he'd let a damn sandstorm destroy all his hard work! He called out again, getting louder and louder, his eyes searching for a spot of ebony.

Suddenly, he lost his footing.

"Tens-AHHH!"

He didn't know where the cliff's edge came from, but he'd found it. And was tumbling faster than a bullet through air.

Normally, if it been anyone else, this would've been pretty terrifying. Tumbling down a jagged rock cliff leading down to (possibly) sudden death.

But his hard trained instincts kicked in (after hitting his damn head once or twice) and he flipped himself upward. The cliff had a pretty good slope to it and he manage to slid down it smoothly, the clawed gauntlet fixed on his left hand digging into the cliff's side, sending dust and rock particles into the still air. When he got low enough to see the ground below, he kicked off the wall, landing almost elegantly on his feet, using his hands to balance himself on the cool rock under him.

He growled when a rock fragment clonked him on the head.

"Tch! Stupid sandstorm..." he scowled, brushing his orange spiky bangs out his face. "Stupid cliff...stupid donkey! Tennsaa!"

Dammit...this day was suppose to be simple! And it had been up until now, when that freak storm hit. He had managed to keep hold to his donkey, Tensa, when he got separated from his group. He almost smirked, but the frowned, thinking back to a certain raven haired woman's warning.

_"Baka! Pay attention and stick to the plan! The faster we get this done-"_

_"-The faster we get paid, I know I know! Geez, enough with the nagging."_

_Whack! _

_"W-What the hell?! Did you really have to kick me? What if you hit me in the eye?! I need to see to do my job you mig-"_

_Another hit._

_"What was that, _strawberry?"

_"S-She-devil...she's a goddamn she-devil..."_

_"Ugh...look. Just focus and complete your part in this. We _all _need this money...remember that, Ich-"_

_"_I know, _Rukia. I know..."_

_Rukia sighed, but nodded, still staring the orangette down. "Good."_

_He turned away, getting ready to move into position._

_"Oi, and don't get lost this time! I _won't _come looking for you." She grinned."And the sandstorms here are pretty difficult to get through. And some say these sands are cursed, leading innocent travelers to their-" _

_He kept his back to her, suppressing a shudder." Yeah yeah, just shut yer trap!" He scowled. "You're just as bad as Uryu! And please...lay off the stories."_

_"Hmph! Just don't say I didn't warn you!" _

_Just don't say I didn't warn you...!_

_...warn you..._

_...warn you..._

"Gaah!" He knocked his fist against his temple, Rukia's warning playing over times ten in his mind. He didn't know what was worse. Hearing her damn voice in repetition or the fact that she was right."She jinxed me! I bet she knew I was going to get..."

What the hell? Did he just hear shouting?

"...lost?"

He turned away from staring up at the cliff to a ledge adjacent to it. He also took a moment to look around the naturally carved rock formation, brushing stray sand from his hair. That's when he noticed he was deep inside a canyon, far below and safe from the sandstorm.

"Huh...at least I'm out of that storm..." he grunted sombrely, pulling the red and blue scarf from his nose, and fixed it back to its usual place around his neck.

"Ori...me!"

There it was again.

The man stiffened, then turn to the ledge again. He slowly walked over to it, his gloved hand resting on the hilt of his blade. It could've been the heat finally cooking through his thick skull, but something didn't feel right.

"And today was suppose to be simple..."

**oO0OoO0OoO0OoO0Oo**

_ The wind is free,_

_ But the sand goes where it_

_ Is blown_

_ •_

_ •_

_ •_

_ •_

_Don't stop running. Keep going...you have to keep going! _

_"_Orihime!"

_The voices are getting closer! Keep running!_

"The princess is getting away! Faster, we must catch her!"

_Why are they chasing me...? _He's _the one that's wrong! Father...I'm only trying to help!_

"There! She ran over there, towards the canyon!"

"O-Oh no...!"

Orihime couldn't believe this. Just the other day she had been in front of her mother's tomb with her father, the King. Their mourning king. As she sat there with her stormy grey eyes studying her deceased mother's grave, she made a promise. A promise to her, a promise to her father. To their people and the land itself! She would do whatever it took to heal it.

Along with her broken father and his lost spirit.

When she glanced over to him, her determination only grew with the sight of him. He was devastated. A hollowed, numb version of his past self that made her want to weep. She tried her hardest to be happy, for the both of them, but she couldn't take seeing him like this.

His hair, almost matching the color of her own, was a tangled mess and grown out wildly from its original short state. His face was covered with untrimmed stubble that seemed too stubborn to grow out into a full beard. He sat in his now worn garments, the long cape now a tattered cloth, and his shoes were filled with holes galore. Her father had really let himself go so deep into grief that he didn't even bother to maintain his regal image, and he looked like a poor peasant than a king. And that's how he kept to himself, unkempt and disheveled, spending most of his time in front of the cold stone of her mother's tomb.

The death of her mother had been hard for everyone. The people, _their _people had grieved for weeks, gathering in masses to pray for their lost queen. But her father...he grieved for years and retreated from his duties, locking himself away to despair. It was as if Orihime had lost both of her parents that day.

She knew she had a responsibility to her people...or what was left of them.

So she managed as best she could as the land's princess. The princess of the Ahura.

But then, the seal...that blasted seal had weakened to the point where it couldn't be ignored anymore! They all heard the voice they all wish wasn't there, felt _His _power growing stronger and stronger. Everyone fled in fear, in fear of what was to come. Only a very few loyal guards and servants had remained.

So as she sat there, promising on her life to make things better, she wasn't expecting the worst to happen. The thing that lead up to today. To her current situation.

And what had now changed her...

In ways she didn't quite understand.

"I'm such an idiot...!" She panted, nearly tripping over her own feet. Her bare feet were now a scratched up mess and her auburn tresses were clinging to her damp, fair skin.

_Just a little closer! _

Orihime jolted, the fine hairs on the back of her neck prickling as she heard the guards heavy footsteps gaining.

"If only Tatsuki was here..."

The redhead smiled sadly at the memory of her best friend and how she always managed to get her out of sticky situations. Tatsuki was the one who taught her how to survive in the slowly decaying city, teaching her how to climb and maneuver through it.

_"Remember, Hime. Don't hesitate when you get to the edge! Jump with everything you got and show that platform whose boss!"_

_"B-But Tatsiiii! W-What if I fall before I reach the other side? The little blue men will come with their nets and take me away to their secret lair!"_

_The raven haired sweat dropped before placing a gentle hand on her friend's head._

_"Two things, Hime. First, there are no little blue men!"_

_Orihime pouted, opening her mouth to protest._

_"Secondly!" Tatsuki cut in. "While I'm around, I won't a damn thing hurt you. I'll catch and save you, alright? You can do this Hime...I know you can."_

_Orihime stared at the grinning girl before her, that familiar stinging coming to her large eyes. "T-Tatsuki..."_

_"No time for dramatic tears!" Tatsuki declared, giving the teary eyed girl an encouraging nudge towards the platform. "It'll be lunch soon and I'm gettin' hungry."_

_"Hehe, okay okay, I'm going!"_

Of course she didn't make it across the first time and ended up clinging to the edge of the platform, her legs flailing as Tatsuki pulled her up. She had pouted and mentally punched herself for being such a whimp. But when she finally gained the courage to look her friend in the eyes, she saw pride and adoration in them, not disappointment. They had laughed later at lunch at how silly she looked sailing through the air.

Orihime had eventually gotten better. She could almost jump as far as Tatsuki! And she was truly thankful for the lessons she gave her.

Now she'll never have the chance to properly thank her...

But now wasn't the time to be thinking of past...she had to focus on the present and how to escape from these guards!

Then she saw the ledge.

_I can jump down there and hide against the wall! They'll think I ran the other way!_

Not having enough time to arm thrust to her ingenious plan, the woman closed her eyes tightly, using her remaining stamina for a boost of speed.

Her eyes flung open and she leaped off the ledge, her arms spread wide with her sunset locks flying untamed behind her.

_Get ready to roll, Orihime! Riiight no- _

"What the heeeell?!"

_W-Who is that?!_

"Oomf!"

**oO0OoO0OoO0OoO0Oo**

Soft.

The was something soft pressing against his chest.

And heavy too.

The orange haired traveler had been ready to get his ass out of that canyon when he heard a shout. Going against all the little voices that told him to turn around and get to climbing...

He went towards the damn thing.

Or person.

...Whatever.

He was just about to climb up this nice looking ledge when suddenly, it got dark. He looked up, expecting a cloud or something to be blocking the scorching sun.

Boy, was he wrong.

"What the heeeell?!"

"Oomf!"

And that's the story of how he ended up on his back with his eyes shut in panic.

_'Simple day' my ass..._

With his eyes still shut, he raised his arms, reaching up to push off whatever in God's name fell on him.

Next thing he knew he was pressed against the cool, rock wall of the ledge.

His eyes flew open, gawking at the sight before him.

"S-Shh! P-Please...!"

_W-Who the hell...? Who the hell is _she?

"Who-"

A small, shaking hand clamped over his mouth.

Not that he noticed.

No...he was far to busy staring at her. Her being the doe eyed, scared creature pressed so fucking _close _to him.

With auburn hair flowing down slim, bare shoulders, large ashen eyes filled with emotion and a curvy and...well-endowed body...

_There's no way this girl is real...!_

He continued to stare, his brown eyes soaking in her image. She was wearing some sort of top, the white fabric of it clinging tightly over her chest.

It took everything in him not to stare.

It was cut low in the front (much to his dismay) with a delicate gold stitching along its collar. He looked lower to see that it was tattered and torn below, exposing the soft looking flesh of her stomach.

Her bottoms were simple and dark in color and her neck and wrist were adorned with plain bands of gold bracelets, the shiny metal clashing nicely with her peach skin. She wore her long hair out, long tendrils caressing her cheeks as a soft breeze blew by.

He swallowed, his darkened gaze moving back up to the stranger's face, watching her grey orbs dart around frantically. He scowled at the sudden tightening in his chest.

Her eyes caught his and he stopped breathing.

_No way..._

_"_See? I told you she didn't come this way..."

The orangette's eyes left the girl's only for a moment to glance upward, towards the voices above them.

"Just keep searching! We must find her..." he listened carefully as their voices retreated along with their heavy footsteps.

The girl stepped back after a brief moment of silence, removing her hand from his mouth. And before he could even get a word out, she abruptly bowed, her hair flipping from the motion.

"I'm sorry...! Please, excuse me..." her voice was only a shy murmur as she apologized, her long bangs hiding her eyes from his view.

"...H-Hey...wait..."

He only began to notice her blush when she turn, darting like a mad bull away from him and deeper into the blinked after her and his scowled deepened. Was she being chased by those guys? She didn't really seem like one to get into trouble and just by looking at her, he could tell she wasn't one to fight. His hand gripped into a fist as the thought of traders reared its ugly head into his imagination.

Slave traders. That was the only thing he could think of.

And she was bound to make any trader rich beyond his wildest dreams.

The man gritted his teeth and ran an uneasy hand through his messy spikes. He didn't have time to go running off saving random women! No matter how beautiful and under dressed they were. His part of the job was still unfinished and he _still _had to find that damned donkey!

The fresh memory of her eyes replayed itself in his already hectic mind as he groaned.

She had looked so scared and lost.

_Don't follow her..._

_Don't..._

And there was no one here to protect her...

_Don't...you don't even know her!_

_"Damn..."_

_Just climb back up that canyon..._

_Turn away and don't look back..._

_Do NOT follow her, baka!_

"Shit..." he broke into a sprint, now searching for a spot of auburn instead of ebony, his feet moving to their own accord."...Heh...I prefer exciting over simple anyway..."

He smirked.

The donkey and gold could wait, right?

* * *

_ **A/N:**_

Hello!~ *shifts nervously* And thank you for reading my fanfic!~ Er, I guess this where I explain the the whole AU thing, seeing as how a lot of folks would be confused if they don't know what this is based off of. *clears throat* This semi-lazily done and horrible fic is based of one of my favorite games; Prince of Persia (the 2008 version)! I was playing it one night and my friend said it would be awesome seeing Ichigo in the 'Prince's' clothes! (ahsdjhfjkd all that bare chest showing...) *fans self* S-Soooo, I wrote this! And how I'm planning it, it's going to be a pretty long fic. So, I hope you enjoyed this and I'm sorry about how it is...all of my first chapters always suck...(ugh, and now I'm ranting!) Please review and tell me what you think!_ *  
_awkwardly waves and skips away*


	2. Chapter 2

_ Lost._

_ Lost and searching with purpose_

_ But lost all the same_

**oO0OoO0OoO0Oo**_  
_

Orihime was pressed against the cool rock of the canyon wall, her chest heaving as she struggled to catch her lost breath. Her cheeks were flushed dark pink, almost matching the color of her parted lips.

She mumbled a silent plea to anyone listen before peeking over the side of the wall, her ashen eyes widening tremendously.

_Orange hair and a blue and red scarf….._

"N-Nnn…."

Dang it…

"He's still following meeee!" She whined, dashing forward off the wall into a mad sprint.

After that faithful leap off that ledge and her encounter with that stranger, no more guards had managed to corner her, but now _he_ was chasing her! Or that's what it seemed like. Surely he couldn't be upset with her, she just met him! Er, or more likely tackled him to the ground, then forced him against an solid, hard rock wall and forced her hand over his mouth.

She tried not to remember how soft his lips felt against her trembling hand, or how his piercing chocolate gaze had made her already frantic heart rate raise. And his hair! It had her curious and fascinated about how it got that way, so bright and spiky, and the scarf he wore only made the orange color pop more. Her face flushed again as she remembered how close she pressed against him.

Sure, the girl had had interactions with men her age and older, but she was a princess! Her image was everything, and she was always far too busy with her duties to go through what normal girls her age were.

So, with heated embarrassment and realization, Orihime had just had her first real intimate (or that's how it seemed to her) contact with a man. And a strange man at that. Whom she didn't know.

The redhead's face practically became a red beacon as the memory replayed again and she hung her head in shame. Here she was, blushing over a man that she had used as a cushion and forced silence upon.

"Oooh, I'm so so stupid! I practically attacked him, he has every right to be angry!"

She dared herself a glance backwards, long locks of sunset fanning out and over her slim shoulder, her naturally face framing bangs becoming disheveled from the wind. With her hair out of the way, she could clearly see that spot of orange, red, and blue getting closer and closer…

Of all days! She would've loved to stop and explained herself to the strange haired man, and may have even invited him to the palace for a apologetic brunch! But Ormazd forbid she was that lucky, and it seemed that her god had different plans for her.

Like getting to the temple before her father's guards caught her. And she didn't need a outsider, someone completely unrelated to the situation at hand to get caught up in this mess. She had a duty to hold to and she didn't have time to be apologetic.

So, as she whispered a silent 'I'm sorry' to the man tailing her, she sped up, covering the familiar rocky terrain with ease, expertly performing a wall run. An image of Tatsuki doing the same action reared in her mind, and she tightened her muscles, her body mimicking her best friend's. With a hand running along the wall as she quickly ran across it, she made it effectively, jumping to a ledge just as she began to loss height against the wall.

The redhead swiftly jumped down several more rocky plains and ledges and turned a corner sharply, her breathing calm and even as she focused on her now honed acrobatics and maneuvering skills.

If only Tatsuki could see her now!

Orihime managed a smile at her quick actions, knowing that she would've done her spiky haired friend proud. After hopping down and rolling down onto a lower ledge, she stopped to study her location.

Inhaling deeply, she wiped the back of her hand against her forehead. "I'm almost to the temple." She murmured quietly, brushing her damp bangs from her face. "I know once I get there, Ormazd will show me the way…"

Ormazd, the god of light. And the God of her people.

She bit her plump lower lip, all the information she spent years studying rushing like a forceful river through her mind, the history of a thousand years replaying itself as if she had actually been there. Or maybe that was her over imaginative mind acting up again.

Whether it was her imagination, or just the facts, Orihime knew she was doing what the now absent god would find suitable. He had entrusted her people to guard and protect this land, and she planed to uphold that promise. Even if it meant she'd be doing it alone.

"I know I can do this….!"

"Princess!"

The auburn haired beauty froze, her expression going from determined, to shocked.

_T-They found me!_

She looked around frantically, searching anywhere for an exit. Just as she spotted one, two guards dropped from above her, slowly closing in her with their spears posed and ready.

"Now Princess….we've only come to retrieve you….please, give in willingly…." the guard on her left said, his voice low and coaxing. "We promise to take you to his majesty."

She flashed both the guard a saddening glance before crouching down, carefully backing away with her hand out in front of her.

"I-I'm sorry…" She began, searching for a new exit. "But I can't do that…." They only moved closer, the spears moving closer and closer to her bare flesh, as if to threaten her into submission. The guards said no more and only gave her and empathetic look and she could see they were determined to fulfill their duty to their king.

She gasped, inhaling sharply as her back hit the coolness of a wall behind her.

_Cornered….._

"P-Please."

They drew closer.

"J-Just let me go…."

The spears were directed at her waist now.

"L-Let me go!"

Orihime shut her eyes, her hands balling into fist as she shouted out her plea.

_S-Somebody, please h-_

"OI!"

The woman's eyes snapped open in time to see a flash of orange and a swish of red followed by blue. And there he was. Standing tall and firm between her and the guards, sword pointed out and ready with a clawed gauntlet covered hand at his side. Her breathing hitched as her stormy gaze never left her unexpected savior.

"Y-You!"

He turned his head , his brown gaze burning down at her as the corner of his lip tugged up into a half smirk, causing Orihime's breath to catch.

"Yo."

Before she could collect herself to answer with some sort of intelligible response, the guards charged, spears jabbing towards the orangette before her.

"L-Look out!"

* * *

_**A/N:** _

Soooooorry! Even though I updated super quick, this chapter is very short! To be honest, I just really want to get on to having Ichigo and Orihime interacting and teaming up, so I sort of rushed this chapter a bit. And I'm about to become very busy with make-up exams and wanted to make sure I at least had two chapters out. I promise that I'll have a nice, super long, detailed and good chapter out for ya!

And also, thank you all so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows!~3 *huggles you all* This is the first fanfic I've ever posted and I'm so happy you guys like it!~

Senpai-chan: *walks into the room and sees her typing away, leaning over to see what she's typing* " Ahhhh...See? Told ya they'd like it..."

Me: "U-Uwaaaa, Senpaaaai!" *grabby hands* "You did, you did! Free hugs now?"

Senpai-chan: "Oi Oi! Just finish up this thing and head to bed! We have school in the morning, remember? *scowls, bonking her on the head* And stop writing me into your author notes! It's freakin' me out..."

Me: "H-Hai, Senpai..."

Senpai-chan: Good girl~ *smiles, heading off to bed* "You'll get yer hug in the mornin'"

*sniffles and rubs her reddening forehead* S-So, where was I...? Oh! Sooo, just click review and tell me what you think!~

Buh-bye, and see ya soon!~ *skips off to bed after Senpai*


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer: **Bleach and it's amazing characters belong to Tite Kubo!

*had forgot to do this in the other chapters*

* * *

"Are you hur-"

"Why are you following me?"

Huh….that was a pretty good question. Why _was _he following this girl; a stranger whom he'd just bumped into.(Well, she just happen to come sailing out of nowhere and used him to break her fall…) But still…if she had ran passed him instead of falling on him, would he had followed her? If he could, Ichigo would've provided an answer to the redhead standing close to him, one that would've gotten rid of that questioning look in her large eyes.

Sighing and rubbing the back of his sun scorched neck, the orangette looked away from the girl's steady gaze. Instead, he looked in the direction those two men had run off to…

**OO0OoO0OoO0OoO0Oo -**_**Flashback-**_

"_Look…we can talk about this…"_

_Ichigo sighed. The man he'd been addressing only continued to stride forward, showing no signs of backing down. _

_Well damn, he could've at least answered him._

"_So you're not a conversationalist….fine." Ichigo gripped the Arabic sword tighter as he held out his gauntlet hand, the clawed tips pointed at his current opponent. Noting that he only had on a turban, those classic Arabic bottoms, and worn shoes, Ichigo figured he'd should end this as fast as possible._

_He didn't want mane the guy. _

_Giving the auburn beauty behind him a final quick glance, he side stepped towards her attacker. The movement was quick and flawless. But not quick enough. The turban man skillfully followed his movement, and swung his spear, the sharp edge nearly nicking the skin of his exposed side. Dammit….he forgot to pay attention to the length of that spear of his. _

_Hopping back from another swing, skidding on the tips of his toes, and performing a quick twirl, he put good sized distance between the two. Quickly identifying the limit of the spear's reach, Ichigo slid in for an attack, a smirk playing across his lips when he deflected an on coming thrust._

_Dodge….Dodge….Duck….Deflect!_

_The force from it threw off his opponent and he stumbled back, nearly dropping his weapon. The orangette took this opening and jacked the man by the loose cloth around his neck and sent him at least three feet into the air._

_Got'cha…._

_Swiftly, whilst he was descending and disorientated from getting thrown so abruptly, Ichigo kicked himself upwards, landing two, targeting hitting blows on the his bare chest and stomach. _

_Like he said earlier, Ichigo didn't want to mane the guy…so before striking him, he twisted his blade, using the blunt, yet thick side to inflict damage ._

_The man landed roughly on his side, arms trembling with shaky hands grasping the bruising skin of his wounds. _

_Ichigo effortlessly landed soundly on his feet, sword at the ready, that red and blue scarf flowing with the moment._

_At this, the man shook his head in surrender, scrambling up and away from the victor, some how with his spear in hand. Ichigo deadpanned. The hell? That was why easier than he'd expected! Still caught up in the moment, he held up his sword, shaking it like an old man does a cane at a bunch of delinquents._

"_I bet you wish you'd opted for conversation now, huh?!" _

_At that moment, a flash of golden light illuminated the area behind him, where he presumed that girl was safe and unharmed. _

_But he was too busy grumbling on about technique and instincts in fighting to notice. When another man, dressed similar to one he'd just beaten came rolling to his feet, he scowled. Shit….there was two of them, wasn't it? Before Ichigo got the chance to check on his 'damsel in distress', turban guy number two jolted and grunted, scooting back with his heels. He didn't even spare Ichigo a glance, too busy looking at something over the man's shoulder, and darted away, groaning his pain and failure._

_Ichigo blinked and looked over his shoulder. There she was again, that _girl._ Her brows were furrowed down as her heart shaped face had agitation etched all over it. With a lazy breeze now slipping through the canyon, her sunset gold hair moved with it. He was even close enough to see how some loose strands stuck to the sticky, perspiring skin of her neck and chest._

_He hadn't even noticed his hand slowly moving from his side reaching her, any part of her until she spoke. Luckily for him, his hand got nowhere near her (which he had mixed feelings about) And dropped limply back at his side._

_Just what the hell did he think he was doing…? There. He'd save the girl and got in some quick exercise. All done. Now he just had to ask her for directions to the nearest exit and find that donkey!_

_Suddenly, at the thought of speaking with her, his throat went dry and the orangette swallowed, pointedly ignoring the lump that refused to remove itself from his esophagus._

_He'd start by asking is she was okay…_

_**oO0OoO0OoO0OoO0Oo**_

This was stupid. And absolutely unacceptable. He shouldn't be feeling like this towards the girl. This strange, yet beautiful girl. How he happened to just save out of the blue…because he was practically stalking her.

And he certainly shouldn't be thinking things like that!

Looking back at the auburn haired, Ichigo set his jaw in determination, scowl in place as he gruffly said, "I'm not following any one, I'm looking for-"

Again, the redhead cut him off, her expression unchanging from irritation. "Tensa…I-I heard you calling…" she bit at her bottom lip and darted her gaze away from his, looking nervous, but only for a second. The irritation returned to her pretty features.

"Look, you and your brother need to get out of here."

Ichigo scoffed, not fighting the smirk stretching across his face. "Tensa isn't my brother. He's my donkey."

The girl looked at him as though he'd just grown two heads.

"You're risking you life….for a _donkey_?"

"He's a pretty good donkey." the smirk turned into a grin. "That and he's carrying a king's ransom in gold."

She opened her mouth to speak again, but her small voice was suddenly being omitted by more shouting and yelling. Her eyes widened and she took a step back, turning her attention back to him.

"Look, if they don't see you with me, you might be able to get out of here. Now please…stop following me..!"

"Wait, I jus-"

She was gone.

And Ichigo stood, a bit flabbergasted, as she climbed up a wall, then smoothly kicked off it to the one right behind her, taking herself higher and higher until she was out of the small dip in the canyon.

Huh. She's good.

She spared the man one last look before vanishing around a corner. And as soon as she left, the voices drew closer, some even shouting, "There's someone with her! Get him too!" "He must be part of this as well"

There was nothing but a flash of orange, red, and blue as Ichigo mimicked the girl's previous method to get up the ledge, his brows knitted together and teeth clenched. He made it to the top just in time; the lower area now holding four, spear wielding men.

Turning a corner, he spotted a stone bridge just up ahead, along with that spot of auburn.

"Mind timing your advice better next time?!" he shouted, following after her.

It seemed today he was more of a stalker than a thief.

**oO0OoO0OoO0OoO0Oo**

Orihime did her best to calm her thundering heart. It certainly didn't help with the fact that she was already exhausted from all this running around.

Ducking her head in shame, she continued running, trying to push the thoughts of that man out of her mind.

_Focus Orihime, focus…!_

Oh, but he had rescued her! A person he'd didn't even know, and not to mention what happened earlier. She was prepared to take on the both of those guards till he came dropping from the sky, defending her.

Heavy, dark lashes brushed flushed cheeks as she allowed herself a second to replay that freshly made memory in her mind, closing her eyes. The way his hair shone in the sun along with that gauntlet and sword of his reminded her a knight in shining armor. Like the ones you see in fairytales coming to save the trapped princess from an evil witch. And the his scarf flowing around his tall frame only completed the image.

Oh, how she wished it was like that.

Though she couldn't show it, she was truly grateful for his assistance, as those guards are some of her loyal servants, not to mention her friends. And she'd been even for thankful when he didn't harm them too severely. She had seen how he used the blunt side of his blade like a beating stick, and handled them within a blink of an eye.

Well….one of them, that is.

That stranger..she had wanted to ask him so many questions. Like, was he really risking his life for some donkey? Don't get her wrong ,she loved animals! But there's no way it could've done this far into the canyon by itself…

And why did he follow her? By the looks of it, he'd probably fallen down into the canyon like most folks did from time to time; down that cliff…

She'd told her father they needed to put a sign or _something _to let people know to be weary of that cliff.

Smiling now as she felt the ground go from hard rock, to coarse stone under her bare feet, Orihime knew there was still a chance. Less than halfway to the temple now and she could fill it's energy all the way from the bridge. She picked up the pace as she made it over the stone structure, ignoring the slight stinging in her sore feet. She came to a sudden stop as she thought she heard a familiar voice, whipping her head around.

Her jaw dropped.

"Noooo, I said not to follow me!" she flailed her arms madly, almost blurring them as her cheeks sparked a dark red.

T-The orange haired knight! (Her nickname for him, seeing as how she never asked for his name…) He was still following her! And from afar a small group of guards could be seen trailing not to far behind him.

And that wasn't even the worst of it.

Just as he made it to the bridge, two guards high above him on a towering ledge were pushing an old pillar over the edge. And it was aimed right above him!

"No…No, he's nothing to do with this!" Orihime shouted at the top of her lungs, her hands out as if she could will the to stop. But it was too late.

Just as the pillar came crashing down onto the old bridge, the man somehow managed to stay atop the crumbling rock, his hands reaching and searching for something, anything to grab onto. Then gravity to its toll and he just couldn't move quick enough. He was falling to his death, a shocked Orihime watching it unfold as if it was in slow motion.

She watched as his mouth open wide as he cried out curses and numerous 'Oh crap's!

"Oh crap…! S-Shit, OH CRAAAAAA-AH?!"

How she ended up over the cliff's edge, spiraling towards her orange haired knight, she'll never know. And she didn't care if she ever would. All that mattered was saving him from doom somehow brought him through her.

A near blinding golden light enveloped the auburn haired as she was suddenly before the man, her arm outstretching to his, offering salvation. With wide eyes and a strong grip, the orangette hand clamped around the woman's forearm as hers did the same.

And for a moment, they were both falling together, seeing only each other in the small circle of gold embracing them. Then, as if they were bait on a fishing line, they were both being tugged back up by the strange magic ,clearing the cliff as they landed on the other side of the now destroyed bridge.

She had did it! She saved him…now he could live on and escape this place…before things got to the point of no return.

The man released her hand to dig both of his own into his bright orange spikes, looking from her, over the cliff, to the ruin bridge, and back to her again.

"How did you- H-Hey!"

Whoa...why was she so dizzy all of a sudden?

Orihime blinked a few times, tying to clear her hazy vision as she found herself pressed against something warm and firm. She looked up to find the orange haired knight staring down at her, concern all over his face as strong arms lifted her slender body.

"Don't worry, I got you…" her eyes never left his burning chocolate ones, his arms tightening around her. "I got you."

* * *

**A/N:**

End of chapter 3, yaaay!~ *tosses confetti* This is my favorite part in the whole game; when Elika saves the 'prince' for the first time. So I had fun writing this! Hmm, please excuse any typos and grammar errors if you see any...Ya see, I've been doing this all from my phone, and it likes to derp up on me a lot. OTL Just know I'm going to go through all the chapters and correct them whenever I get the chance.

Also, I'm a bit suck-ish when it comes to writing Ichigo. I guess Orihime is a lot easier for me cause I've been role-playing her for about a year now. So please excuse da OOC Ichi-kun. -3-

And thank you all so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows!~ *shall give out special thank yous' in the next chapter*

Okay, just click review and tell me what'cha think!

Arigato, and good night!~


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Characters © Tite Kubo.

* * *

_Oh my, oh my, oooh my….._

That was all Orihime could think while pressed against the warm and defined chest of the man carrying her.

Things were certainly not going as she expected. Like, saving a handsome, wandering and bright haired man from sudden death. Or being so intimately pressed onto him because she nearly fainted after performing said saving. Under any other circumstances, Orihime might've found this moment to be fantastical and heart racing (which it sort of was, seeing as how her heart was going a mile a minute…) but due to the current one, she found it rather awkward.

Peering up at him, the redhead took in his rough, yet nice features. He had that scowl on his face again, but only it seemed thoughtful, as did his eyes, which were focused ahead. His strange orange hair moved with a brief wind and looked brighter with the sun shimmering down on it. As he walked, her head lightly bumped against his chest, and she inhaled deeply, his scent pleasing and unique to her nose; sweet like strawberries with a hint of wild blossoms, sea air and fresh hay that had her senses reeling.

…_.By Ormazd!_ She thought with her breathing becoming heavy, her eyes going doe like and shimmering, still glued onto the traveler s handsome face. _He….he….he smells so good! Like no one I've ever smelled before! It has to be some foreign cologne made in a far away land with magical perfume genies that make your scent wishes come true! Yeah, that must be it, it has to be! Even the little blue men wouldn't be capable of doing anything so-_

….

She was doing it again! Getting sidetracked by her crazy, strange imagination when she should be completely focused!

Besides….the little blue men were able to do anything.

_Focus, Orihime!_

Out of habit, she bonked herself on the head with a loud thonk! echoing through the canyon and grumbled under her breath. She squealed when the man jolted and turned his gaze to her, looking completely lost and confused by her actions.

"Uh. Are you okay..?" He asked, sweat dropping.

She bobbed her head, clearing her throat and trying to stop the heat flushing to her cheeks. "Y-Yes…"

"Good. But….how did you do….that?" He asked with a head motion towards the destroyed bridge they were leaving behind.

"Um…do what?"

"….You know! Jump off a cliff, managed to grab me and save both our butts with some hocus pocus golden light show!"

Oh yeah. Heh, she had almost forgotten that fast! Oh Ormazd…please help this girl.

"I….I-I don't know." And she honestly didn't. She didn't know what to make of these newfound powers. Even if they were good or evil.

He scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Pfft. And you being able to do magic has nothing to do with why they're trying to kill us?"

The auburn haired blinked at his tone and furrowed her brows. Fine! He may be nice looking, and strong, and mysterious, an-…bah! He still didn't have to sound so rude and condescending! So she said, "They're not trying to kill us….They're..trying to kill you."

.

"Fine, keep your secrets." He grumbled as he frowned down at her. "But at least tell me how to get out of here."

"No!…I-I mean, I can t leave yet…" She sighed. That's right, he didn't belong here. Especially now. So she'd make sure he knew how to get out of there before things got out of hand. But first, there was something that had to be done. And she might need his help… " The temple. I need to get to the temple first...please…"

The man locked eyes with her, and said nothing, only staring and looking as though he was analyzing her. Did he trust her to keep her word? She had no reason to lie or cheat him, and just saved his life! So, basically, he owed her! But still, being the kind and understanding person she was, Orihime held his gaze, her eyes reflecting no ill will and only truth. She didn't want him here…no matter how interesting and strange he was. He was…a distraction. An object in her way, keeping her from her true goal, her duty. So she nodded firmly, to herself and to him, as a silent affirmation that she'd let him be after getting to where she needed to be, to let him go off to where he came from.

She wasn't the least bit happy at the idea staying with him any longer than necessary….

How she wished that were true.

**oO0OoO0OoO0OoO0Oo**

"Fine."

That's what he heard himself saying as he carried the current object of his discomfort though the tan, now empty canyon. With her wide grey eyes, set jaw, pout lips, and wild blazing hair….

For the love of-! Why the hell did she have to look at him like that!? He was already feeling guilty enough at how she nearly fainted from saving him, now she had this look on her face. Like, she actually was the one responsible for him being there in the first place, and was his guardian angel or something.

Gritting his teeth and huffing, he adjusted her weight in his arms and continued to trek along the hard rock.

"Fine." He repeated, giving the girl a firm nod and scowl. " How do we get to this temple then?"

Her jubilant squeal had surprised him. Leaving him gawking at her with a flabbergasted expression, taking in her wide eyes and bright smile. Bouncing in his arms, she began to flail about while rushing out a round of joyous thank yous' to the surprised traveler. After of moment of this, he was now too busy caught up in her unexpected (and adorable..) reaction to pay any attention to what she was saying.

"….down now…" she said, her soft voice seeming far away as she placed a gentle hand on his chest, lightly pressing against it.

Ichigo blinked, knitting his orange brows as his gaze zoned out to her plump lips, which were moving again to form words that were now heard to his ears.

"I-I said, you really can put me down now…" The auburn haired repeated, shifting uncomfortably in his strong hold, a flush a primrose rising to her fair cheeks.

"Oh…O-Oh!" He said, clearing his throat as he sat her down to her feet, quickly moving away from the softness of her frame as she kneel to the ground, collecting herself. During the entire time from the bridge to now, Ichigo had been in perfect control of his reactions to her, the feeling of her body so close to his, her scent... But now, seeing her rise up and stand there, those stormy eyes of hers looking expectantly to him with her long hair whipping about in a passing wind had him wondering.

Where in the hell did all that inner strength come from?

And why in the **hell** was he so caught about it?!

He was completely losing it now! Rather than getting happy about being able to get out this damn place, he was too busy focusing on this strangely beautiful, weird and magical girl in front of him. Like he actually had the time to gawk over her!

You're being a total idiot!

His thoughts halted as he heard Rukia's voice echo over threw his mind. If she were here now, she'd be halfway done kicking his face to oblivion by now. He was getting sidetracked, when he should be focusing. He had no time for nonsense, as she would call it, and others were depending on him.

And with that single reminder, he straightened in posture and snapped out of his uncharacteristic behavior towards the stranger before him.

She just needed help getting to a temple, right? That sounded pretty easy! And hell, he owed her one after saving his ass back at that bridge, along with promising to help him get out of this place. Besides…he wasn't one to just walk away from someone that needed help, especially if they risked their own life to save his.

So, with a cleared head, he surveyed their current surroundings as he jumped down a small ledge to a lower level into the canyon and breathed, taking in his surroundings. The traveler then looked back up to see the girl just above, preparing to follow after him.

_Ah, shit. She's probably still lightheaded…should've helped her down first…_

"Are you up to running?" Ichigo asked, offering his hand to assist her down, his tone somewhat gentle.

"Y-Yes…" She replied, and promptly hopped down with ease, not giving his hand a single glance. "You go ahead and lead…I'll follow.."

"Sure…"

Lead? Did she just happen to forget that he was the one that was lost?

Inwardly sighing, he moved on ahead, figuring he should follow his gut and the natural curve of the canyon. Since she also said she could run, he began sprinting, his long legs quick and agile as they made their way through the valley of rocks and sand.

Hopping and leaping over ledges and gapes in the formations, skimming along the warm, canyon walls, and passing by old ruins. He did this all with great speed, and, with a grin spreading across his features, he found she was too, easily keeping up with the orangette.

_Just to the temple, then leave. Just to the temple, then leave. Just to the temple, then leave…_

He thought over and over, only allowing that sentence to fill his mind as he felt his grin falter. And not the wild way her long hair danced about her face. Or the way her eyes shined so brightly along with that smile of her in the light.

_Just to the temple, then leave._

**oO0OoO0OoO0OoO0Oo**

She was impressed!

Although he seemed a bit stubborn about leading the way to the temple, he did it with great skill and an amazing sense of direction!

The redhead paced herself as she followed behind her new traveling buddy, releasing soft pants and grunts while carrying out jumps, wall runs, and sharp turns. By the tingling she felt growing across her now sweat damp skin, they were nearing the temple. Just up and over the next ledge..then down a small cliff…!

She found herself feeling bubbly, happy almost. Maybe things would go as planned after all, and then she would have completed her duty to this land that all others had forgotten. As princess, she had always believed it was up to her and her father to uphold the protection of this place, as it's rulers. The previous ones over the period of a thousand had done so, and now it was her turn. Even if her father had…done something completely unforgivable and abandoned his hope, she was still here. And she swore to Ormazd that she'd give her life to this land, and keep the darkness within it sealed.

For a moment, she was too lost in her thoughts, and failed to noticed that the orange haired man had halted. She ran right into his broad back with a muffled shout, instantly beginning to apologize.

"Oh, excuse me!~ I'm so sorry I wasn't paying atte-"

"Are we goin' the right way?"

Blinking and rubbing her nose, Orihime tilted her head at the man and pursed her lips, giving him a nod.

"Mmhm! We re pretty close now!"

"Alright.." He responded with a strange tone and a brow raised to her, his chest heaving slightly as he caught his breath.

"….You don't believe me?" she inquired, interpreting his expression as disbelief towards her answer.

"What? I didn't say anything. Just makin' sure is all."

"B-But did we really have to stop…?"

"Well….no, but I thought you'd like to catch yer breath….!"

She huffed, along with crossing her arms under her chest, pouting." You think I'm having trouble keeping up with you? How mean!"

"I-I didn't say that..!" he growled, suddenly agitated ,surprising her as he nudged his knuckle against her temple, earning a high pitched squeal from her. " And how the hell is that mean?! I thought I was bein' considerate Think before ya say something!"

Astonished and taken aback by his sudden scolding-like aggression towards her, Orihime whined, flailing about from him as he continued to noggie her temple.

"Ow ow ow oooow!~ I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry..!"

Letting out a satisfied grunt, the orangette relented, giving her a stern scowl before turning away, his red and blue scarf bending and flowing from the movement. With a flick of his fingers he motioned for her to follow as he took off again, leaping across to a slate of rock across from where she stood. With a playful, small grin he turned back to her with an expectant look in his brown eyes, waiting for her to cross.

What nerve! She thought to herself, her features flushed and heated as she rubbed at her now sore temple. _He was the one that was panting and catching his breath! I-I can do all this with ease..!_

With her brow furrowed and her muscles tensed, Orihime prepared herself to jump across, her toes slightly curling against the hot rock below her feet, then preformed said jump. With a perfect form and power put into it, she executed it outstandingly. She found herself laughing throughout her brief flight through the air, too caught up in the moment to notice she was aiming to land straight on the orange haired traveler.

Not again..!

But instead of feeling the tumbling of hers and his bodies to the ground, she felt strong arms catch her before her feet descended to the ground, her grey eyes going wide as his chocolate ones where inches from hers. Placing her down gently, the man gave her a smirk and a chuckle, careful not to snag his gauntlet on the remaining fabric of her shirt.

"Geez. Watch were yer goin' too…I'm not going to be here the entirety of the time to catch you ya know…"

And with that he stepped back, continuing on as she stared after him, dumbfounded. What was all of that just now? The scolding, the playful gleam in his eyes, and the catching. He..could've moved out of the way, she would've landed perfectly alright without his assistance.

But wasn't that the reason she wanted him to tag along anyway? For a little extra help?

Blinking, she followed behind quickly and quietly, her mind racing over the events that just prospered. The princess didn't know what to make of it…he suddenly became so…relaxed around, yet they knew nothing of each other. Only meeting by coincidence and her using him as a landing cushion.

Opening her mouth to speak, Orihime was interrupted by shouting, and upon whipping her head around towards it she spotted to guards dropping down to them. Rushing forward with their spears poised and ready.

"Shit…!" She heard the male curse and felt as he brushed by her, standing between her and the new arrived guards.

"Just stay behind me, alright?"

Why? She pondered. Even as her body took a defensive stance and obliged to the orders given to her by this strange, strange man. Why is he so willing to fight for me…?

Without a moment to waste wondering anymore, she stayed close to him, her mind clearing as she focused on the to guards closing in.

….Did she really deserve this man's help….?

**oO0OoO0OoO0OoO0Oo**

"Release her..!"

Oh geez. More of these guys.

"I'm not holding her captive…!" He replied, scoffing.

The man only drew closer, ready to attack.

"You're the ones she's running away from!"

With a soft grunt and a annoyed eye roll, Ichigo glanced at the girl positioned behind him, close and on the defense.

Good. He could just focus on getting rid of these guys as soon as possible with her safely behind him.

With a flip of his sword, Ichigo shot forward to his current target, applying a kick to the spear that was jutted out before him. It was lodged into the ground, trapped in the sand, and as the guard was taken off guard by this, Ichigo took that moment to run up the wooden shaft of it. He flipped off the opponent's shoulder and, after surprisingly finding the girl mimicking his motions, administered a hard blunt swing to his head, again, using the dull side of his blade.

The man fell, groaning and grunting in pain as he used the rest of his will to slink away, almost looking embarrassed by how quickly he was felled.

The second one, standing tall and unafraid came forth, taking a stance. But he wasn't looking at Ichigo. His attention was focused on the auburn haired behind him, who had a look of regret wash over her features.

That idea of slave traders reared inside his head again and the traveler nearly growled, drawing the guard's attention again. Even if it was only a little, he was beginning to feel content with his choice to stay. He'd be damned before he let someone as low as a slave trader get to someone like her. And not to mention how awfully disgusted with himself he'd be if they managed to get away with her.

Now, with the man's attention on him, the orangette got ready to attack again, only to have the guard speak low and menacing to him, the spear gripped tight in his hold.

"Why won't you release her…?!"

"I told you, I'm not ho-"

"Release our princess!"

Halting, shocked by his words, Ichigo blinked once. Then twice.

…..

Princess? **Princess**?

"…Wait…you're a princess?!" he hollered at the girl behind him, eyes squinting at the way she flinched back from him.

"Er…." was her only reply. A sheepish smile spreading across her lip.

A loud shout interrupted the moment, and the orangette quickly refocused on his opponent. Easily dodging the swing spear aimed for his head. With a forceful punch to the head, he sent the man stumbling back, his head swimming. Taking his sword, he bashed it against his side, sending the skidding back and hiding his back against a wall of rock, rendering him unconscious.

Re-sheathing his sword, Ichigo directed his gaze back to the now reveled princess, his scowl hard and unrelenting on her. Whilst the other only remained quiet, her eyes focused above them, wide as her expression turned sullen. Following her gaze, he jump back in surprised, finding a man up there on a mass of rocks, heaving and panting. He wore what seemed to be the tattered remains of royal robes, the material flowing with the breeze as did his dark hair. His full attention was on the auburn haired below him, who had now adverted her gaze from.

"Orihime! Why do you run from me?" He bellowed, cutting an arm through threw the air. "It is done..you cannot return! Orihime!"

Silent, only observing, Ichigo watched as the one he figured was Orihime, the princess, turned abruptly, and made haste to escape from the man above.

Just what the hell is going on here..?

He followed after her, grasping her arm, only to have her snatch it away and whirl around to face him.

Oh god…was she…crying..?

"H-Hey.." He began, her tears stirring a feeling of uselessness in him. He never knew what to do when women cried…"Who was that guy? Just wh-"

"Please." She mumbled, swiping a hand at the tears that rolled down her cheeks before a mask overtook her features. Reflecting only determination to him. "Let us continue on. We're just about to the temple."

"…." Maybe it was the way her tone, the shakiness to it. Or maybe it was how she suddenly changed in attitude, the light that seemed to radiant off her dimming ever so slightly. Whatever it was, it had Ichigo simply nodding in compliance.

He then again took the lead, only to find himself stopping and peering over the edge of a cliff. It wasn't as nearly as far of a fall as the other one. But one wrong slip and you'd be dead regardless.

Eyeing his clawed gauntlet, then Orihime, he grinned, adjusting his scarf.

"I hope you're good with heights."

**oO0OoO0OoO0OoO0Oo**

Pacing. Growling. Glaring.

Pain. Emptiness. Betrayal.

These were all the things the King of the Ahura did and felt as he watch from high on the pillars of rock as his daughter and that scarfed meddler disappeared over the side of the cliff's edge, his anger bubbling over.

Why was she being so stubborn?! He'd done this all for her. Given everything up, for her. Why couldn't she see how hopeless things were now for them all now?

The loss of his wife wrecked despaired upon his soul, leaving him empty, hollow, a husk. But he could not loss his daughter as well to this wrenched place. He wouldn't allow it. He just wouldn't!

Gasping as a low, unearthing voice began to beckon to him, the Grieving King froze. Listening. Preparing to obey It's command.

Preparing to fulfill his end of the bargain.

All for his daughter.

Even if it meant tossing this world into eternal darkness.

* * *

**A/N:**

It's been awhile, huh? Sorry for delaying on this story, being a senior and all is really killing all my free time. Ah, but it's almost time to graduate and be done with school!~ Lol, well…for awhile. So I should have some more free time soon. Ashahjhl This chapter is kinda meh to me, but whoo! Ten pages! So I hope you all enjoy it. I'm pleased with how the fighting scenes came out and with Ichigo finally finding out she's a princess. But I promise the next one will be exciting!~ Cause all the craziness is about to begin.~ Anywho, thanks for reading!

P.S. Excuse any typos!~


End file.
